merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:It's Good to be the Queen/5 x 09 Teasers - Oh Boy!
I got this from Fanpop.? Sounds like 5 x 09 is going to be a doozy: The weight of royal duties can be heavier than they appear. » ‘You stupid, foolish man! I was never yours and never will be!’ » What weapon will an unseen attacker employ? » The raven messaging service makes a return. » How will Merlin use his loaf? » Whose slip of the hand will reveal a vital clue? » This cross-dressing thing may be getting out of hand. » ‘I think it needs a belt.’ » Who will name check a Celine Dion song title? » Poor Timothy! and » ‘Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery.’ » ‘I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart.’ » ‘I can’t tell you that, just ask that you trust me.’ » ‘Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth?’ » ‘The body will not tolerate it.’ » ‘The last thing Camelot needs is an outbreak of red thrush fever, is it not?’ » ‘Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away.’ » ‘I smell the stench of enmity’ » ‘People only see a Queen when they expect to.’ » ‘I’m sorry I didn’t confide in you.’ ____________________________________________________________________________ It's safe to say everything is coming to a head next week.? ‘'You stupid, foolish man! I was never yours and never will be!'’? - ? Gwen says this to Arthur.? Arthur probably catches? Gwen sneaking? off, and she unleashes this and it? hurts Arthur, but it will finally clue him that something's wrong with his wife. This cross-dressing thing may be getting out of hand. - yep, Merlin turns into a crone. ‘The last thing Camelot needs is an outbreak of red thrush fever, is it not?’ - Good Lord is Morgana planning to unleash a pestilence to wipe out all of Camelot?? Does she actually do it?? I'm not sure evil Gwen is all in for mass murder, just killing Arthur.? (Sidenote: does evil Gwen know Morgana wants the throne, or she's using the old religion, persecution to gain her? "cooperation"?)? Their screams could be heard twenty leagues away.’? - 'this disease must be very painful. ‘'People only see a Queen when they expect to.'? Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth?’? -? I think this is at the big confrontation at the quarry, when Morgana attacks Arthur, Merlin, Mordred - and Gwen.? Gwen will finally realize Morgana has been using her all along, with Morgana throwing snide remarks at her.? You know the usual speech the villian gives before disposing of a willing or unwilling hence-person.? Cue the attempted drowning in the lake. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart.’? 'Mordred to Morgana, trying to talk her off the ledge from this latest exercise in madness.? Doesn't work. "'Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery. ‘I can’t tell you? that, just ask that you trust me."? ? Merlin to Arthur.? Really stretching the suspension of disbelief, writers.? ? Merlin and Mordred will combine their magic.? Wonder Twin powers - activate!!! There is a scene where it looks like Morgana is falling off a cliff.? '' Please - no magical blast that pushes her off!!!? Here's a twist - the sorcerors shut down her powers and a de-enchanted Gwen takes it to Morgana.? A lot of pent-up rage is unleashed, memories of past cruelties, acts committed beyond her agency, the murder of her brother - all? by Morgana's hand. ? ''Gwen is the one that pushes Morgana off the cliff.? The pitbull trained to be vicious turns on the trainer who taught it how.? That's some karma for you Morgana. These are my opinions.? Based on what I posted - what do you think is going to happen? Category:Blog posts